


Seven Year Itch

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dsiguise, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by an episode of Star Trek Enterprise, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Malcolm Reed, a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: Reed gets an idea to torment Trip when Tucker seems too preoccupied with Kov. A story inspired by the season one episode"Fusion"
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Seven Year Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan terms:
> 
> d'Vel'nahr: Vulcan-by-choice  
> kae'k'akkayam: mind retraining  
> moi tema qomi: good evening human  
> kahr-y-tan: the way of the Vulcan  
> V'tosh Ka'tur: Vulcans without Logic
> 
> * * *

"AH! You mean SEX!"  
  
The loudly spoken statement caused a momentary lull in conversation in the mess hall as several people, Malcolm Reed included, turned to look in the direction of Trip Tucker and one of the Vulcans from the _Vahkless_.  
  
"This sounds interesting," Reed remarked to Travis who shared a table with him, "in fact, it sounds too good to miss, if you'll excuse me?" He picked up his mug of tea and made his way over to where his lover sat with the _Vahkless'_ engineer.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No! Please _join_ us, Mr....." The Vulcan, who looked like a chubby and bright-eyed teenager; the complete antipathy of anything Reed would have expected a Vulcan to look like, smiled up at him.  
  
"Ah, Reed. Malcolm Reed."  
  
"Kov. We were just discussing Vulcan mating rituals." The Vulcan said. "Most of my people are extremely uncomfortable talking about such things. So many inhibitions..."  
  
Nodding, Reed eased himself into a chair next to Trip who was hanging on every word with rapt attention. He raised an eyebrow at his lover, but didn't receive so much as a glance as Tucker leaned across the table a little, his eyes fixed on Kov's face.  
  
"Vulcan males are driven to mate once every seven years."  
  
" _Seven_ YEARS?" Trip's surprise was evident, in his tone, and the incredulous glance he now turned to Malcolm.  
  
" _Frightening._ " Reed allowed, smiling at Trip's expression. He knew his lover was contemplating the thought of going for more than seven days 'between drinks' as Trip would say. He suppressed a smirk, returning his attention to Kov as the Vulcan seemed to see the need to make some kind of qualifying statement.  
  
"Over the past few years, we've been developing methods to accelerate the mating cycle."  
Again those bemused blue eyes turned in Reed's direction, silently speaking volumes. Reed met them with a small smile, as an idea began to take shape.  
  
"Ye'up fer seconds?" Tucker asked Kov.  
  
"I've had enough, thank you." Kov said, pushing back his chair, "Back to work! A pleasure meeting you, Mr. _Reed._ "  
  
"Likewise," Reed said, rising as Kov got up.  
  
Kov left the mess hall with Tucker close on his heels.  
  
Resuming his seat, Reed stared down into his tea watching the patterns of steam swirl off it's surface as he toyed with the spark of an idea he'd had as he watched Tucker with Kov. After a few moments he gave a small, amused chuckle, and took one last quick mouthful of the beverage before he headed for the doors. He needed to see Phlox and arrange a small conspiracy.  
  
"I wonder what he's up to?" Travis Mayweather indicated Lieutenant Reed with a nod of his head as the Armoury Officer passed the table.  
  
Turning to watch Reed leave, Hoshi Sato frowned. "I don't know," she replied. "But whatever it is, it's sure amusing him…" She narrowed her eyes. "Something's afoot, Travis, and I intend to find out what!"  
  
"Okay, Miss Marple." Travis replied with a chuckle, but just you make sure you spill all the dirt to me as soon as you do!" Travis grinned and pushed his chair away from the table.  
  
"Of course! You know I wouldn't leave you out of anything, who else knows how to get me those cherry liqueur chocolates I love so much?" she shot him an arch glance and a cheeky wink, following her 'mark' out of the mess hall as inconspicuously as possible.

  
  
  
**Part 2**

  
  
Making his way along the corridor, Reed paused at the end, waiting until some enlisted crew vacated the lift before he stepped in. He paused in the act of pressing the button for E deck as a frantic voice called, "Hold the lift!"  
  
A moment later, a flushed and panting Hoshi cannoned into the lift with him, smiling brightly. "Thanks," she said. Her dark eyes studied him for just an instant too long before she turned away. Malcolm gave her a small, tight smile and pressed the button for his deck. "Where to?" he asked the ensign.  
  
"Oh! Uh…" Hoshi stumbled for a moment, before her eyes lit on the buttons with the lighted one for E. "E deck," she said a trifle too brightly. "Looks like we're headed the same…way."  
  
"So it would seem." Malcolm released the hold on the lift and slipped his hands behind his back, fixing his eyes on the deck numbers as they scrolled by.  
  
"So, um… I couldn't help overhearing a little of Commander Tucker's conversation in the mess hall." Hoshi said.  
  
"It was rather…conspicuous," Reed said, not volunteering more.  
  
"Yeah." Hoshi paused a moment, "Have you had a lot to do with our visitors? I've spoken with one or two of them, but since we already have a good database on Vulcan linguistics, there hasn't been much for me to do. They seem a lot more open than most Vulcans."  
  
"Yes." Reed nodded his agreement. "Not the usual type." He heard Sato sigh and bit down lightly on the tip of his tongue, the small twinge of pain enough to keep his expression from breaking into a grin at her expense.  
  
"Well, here we are," he said a moment later as the lift halted and the doors slid open.  
  
"What?" Sato looked startled and then she grinned, her cheeks flushing a little. "Oh, E deck." She stepped out of the lift after Reed and walked alongside him until he paused at the doors to sickbay. "Are you feeling sick?"  
  
"No. Just a social call," he replied smoothly. "Excuse me."  
  
"Sure." Sato flipped him a small wave and walked on along the hallway as Reed stepped into the sickbay. He did not see her double back a few seconds later to peer through an unfrosted portion of the plexi-glass doors.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed," Phlox seemed more than delighted to see his friend and ushered him into his office area. "Have a seat, please." He moved to sit behind his desk, smiling all over his broad, pleasant face. "What do I owe this pleasure to?"  
  
"I have a small favour to ask," Reed said as he took a seat opposite. "Something I think you will enjoy since it will give you a chance to practice your skills in disguise."  
  
"Oh? Do go on!" Phlox leaned forward, folding his hands on the desk and fixing Reed with a look of intense interest.

  
  
  
  
**Part 3**

  
  
"I didn't find out anything!" Hoshi complained to Travis. "You know sometimes I think that man is a spy or something. There's something not right about the way he can keep a secret!"  
  
Laughing, Mayweather handed her a cup of coffee. "Don't take it to heart," he said. "Malcolm's spent years training to do just that. I swear I've never managed to find out _anything_ he didn't want me to know!"  
  


"But, I found out his favorite food for his birthday…" Hoshi said.  
  
"And that's not exactly classified information." Mayweather grinned at the expression Hoshi shot him. "Okay, okay I'll admit that you did a good job there. Have you tried speaking to Phlox? Maybe he can tell you what Malcolm's up to?"  
  
"Tried that," Hoshi said despondently. "He said he wasn't at liberty to disclose the matters Lieutenant Reed discussed with him." She sipped her coffee. "I just give up! Whatever it is, we're never going to know and that's that!" She was stopped by the sudden choking sound from her friend, as the Navigation Officer stared, open mouthed at the doors of the mess hall, his hand falling on Hoshi's arm and shaking it lightly. Turning, she followed his gaze. "Oh my…who _is_ that?"  
  
Standing in the doorway, his gaze serenely taking in the quiet room was a Vulcan. One neither of them had ever seen before. His features carefully schooled into the placid expression of an adherent of Surek's logic, he held his hands lightly clasped behind his back. Encountering his gaze as the Vulcan turned to look at her, Hoshi cleared her throat nervously and lowered her eyes, unable for the life of her to understand why Travis appeared to be helpless with silent mirth.  
  
She looked up, smiling nervously as she became aware that the newcomer was standing beside their table. Meeting the gaze of the Vulcan, she was about to make a formal greeting when her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a perfect mirror of Mayweather's expression a few moments before. Hoshi gulped and closed her mouth quickly.  
  
"Ensign Sato," the 'Vulcan' said in measured tones. "My time is limited, and I require your assistance with a small project. A _sensitive_ project." His gaze swept from Hoshi, to Mayweather and back, "One for which I will require your absolute confidence."  
  
Hoshi nodded and stood up. She had never seen Lieutenant Reed look more incredibly gorgeous in all the time she'd known him. "Of…of course," she mumbled, shooting Mayweather a speaking glance as she followed the Vulcan male out of the mess hall.  
  
As they stepped into the corridor the Vulcan glanced at her. "You may address me as Vreedik." He said simply.

  
  
  
  
**Part 4**

  
  
Charles Tucker III made his way along the corridor to Malcolm Reed's quarters. It had been a long day showing Kov around the ship, and explaining points of engineering, human culture and any one of a million other questions the 'juvenile' Vulcan had raised. He sighed wearily as he keyed in the access code for his lover's cabin.  
  
When the door slid open, he stepped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He must have made a mistake. This was not Malcolm's cabin. Tucker looked around in confusion. Had he stumbled into T'Pol's quarters by accident? "What the hell?"  
  
Tucker stared at the Vulcan wall hangings and décor in disbelief. The scent of hot wax and incense hit his nostrils in an almost overpowering wave. "Malcolm? Are you in here?" Tucker took a step further into the room, vaguely hearing the door hiss shut behind him. It was then that his eyes fell upon the figure seated, cross-legged on the floor in front of a bank of candles. A Vulcan in Malcolm's quarters? He took a half step back; convinced that he had mistaken which room he was entering.  
  
"Ah…sorry," he muttered, retreating rapidly.  
  
" _Moi tema, qomi._ " The Vulcan said softly, raising his head and meeting Tucker's eyes.  
  
"I…I think I must've…" Tucker began and then stopped.  
  
"I am … Vreedik." A raised eyebrow told him the Vulcan expected him to respond in kind.  
  
"Vreedik?" Tucker moved forward a few paces. "Vreed-ik?" Something began to make sense to him all of a sudden, "Malcolm?"  
  
The only answer was a raised eyebrow, and a slight inclination of the head.  
  
"What the hell are you playin' at?" He hunkered down in front of the still seated man, and stared intently into his face, amazed to recognize his lover underneath what amounted to a very skillful disguise.  
  
"Play is illogical," Vreedik replied. "I have made a life decision. I have become… _d'Vel'nahr_. Vulcan-by-choice."  
  
"Oh man, you gotta be kiddin me!" Tucker reached to gently touch the tip of one pointed ear. "Okay, nice joke, Malcolm, now take this stuff off will ya? I'm starving and I…I want…" He leaned in, avoiding the candles and attempted to brush his lips across Malcolm's. He sat back in surprise when the caress was stiffly avoided.  
  
"Your proposal is illogical, it is not the time of _Ponn Farr_." Vreedik told him.  
  
" _Ponn Farr_?" Tucker's face was a picture of bewilderment. "Can I have that in English?"  
  
"The time of joining, the mating time."  
  
"Oh…I get it…" Tucker grinned. "You're jealous, aren't ya? C'mon Malcolm, that's crazy, you know I love ya to death! Kov's just a kid, you know, an engineer, that's all it is…we talked a lot about…about engines and culture and…"  
  
"Sex," Vreedik put in.  
  
"Aww but that didn't mean anythin'! I was curious, that's all…I mean c'mon Malcolm…he's a kid by Vulcan standards, I don't want a kid, I want a man!"  
  
"I am not jealous. Jealousy is a human emotion. I merely stated that the time of mating is not…yet."  
  
"So how long are ya gonna make me wait - _Seven years_? That's your take-away?" Tucker made a sound halfway between a growl and a whimper as frustration mounted. He'd spent the entire day imagining what would happen when he finally got the lieutenant alone in his cabin and now he was confronted with Malcolm dressed in some weird Vulcan getup and telling him that sex was out of the question. He looked into his lover's eyes. "Well, okay mister Vreeee-dik," he deliberately drawled the name, placing over emphasis on the syllables. Trip knew that Reed couldn't stand it when he deliberately exaggerated his accent. "Why lookit there!" Tucker traced an arc across the ceiling with one arm. "It's one o' your Micro-sing-ulari-tees or a wormhole, hell take yer pick ah don't care!"  
  
He quickly snuffed the candles, not wanting them to cause a fire hazard when the growing, smoldering lust he could see in Malcolm's eyes broke loose. "I give up…mister Vreeee-dik," Tucker sat back on his heels and clapped his hands, loudly, the sound reverberating in the small cabin. "Poof, it's a temporal what not and seven years have passed! Time for the Pahn Farrr or whatever the hell ya call it."  
  
He backed off a little as Vreedik began to stalk him across the room. "Whatsamatter? Can't ya restrain yerself?" Tucker allowed his lips to curve into a seductive smile. "Oh no wait, I gotta better ideah! Let's make this into a threesome…go on and bring T'Pol back here and she can stand there, and you can stand here…" As he spoke, Tucker mapped out the positions with his hands, "and ya can both yammer at me about the _kahr-y-tan_ or _kae'k'akkayam_ until I fall into a coma!"  
  
Something in dangerous flashed in Vreedik's eyes and Tucker felt an answering flash of heat run through his body; he'd seen that look many times, and he knew he was getting through to his lover in a way only he was able, or permitted to do. Still on hands and knees, he backed up while Vreedik also on all fours stalked him with the fluid grace of a panther.  
  
Tucker's heart was racing now, he was playing with fire and he knew it. No one else had ever seen this side of Reed's nature, it was something only he ever saw, the naked passion and raw need that flared in the darkened eyes excited him.  
  
"Go on, it'd be fun…" he goaded, "I'd be out cold…helpless…at yur…mercy, you could do whatever you'd like an…an I couldn't do anything ab…"  
  
Vreedik chose that moment to pounce and Tucker's words were smothered by a searing kiss full of very human passion. He struggled for a moment, feigning resistance until strong arms reached to pin his hands behind his back, effectively immobilizing him while the heated lips of his lover wreaked havoc on him, causing his mind to reel and his blood to heat to a fever pitch.  
  
Dimly, Tucker was aware of the cold deck-plating coming up to meet his back as he was pushed to the floor. The hands that had pinned his behind his back released him, only to move to his head, holding him still as Vreedik deepened the kiss, his tongue thrusting between Trip's parted lips with urgency.  
  
Before he could think or react, Malcolm had unfastened the zipper of his flight suit, stripping the top section off his shoulders and impatiently pushing his under shirt up so that slender fingers could explore his naked skin. He groaned, craving more of his lover's hungry assault. "God, Malcolm!"  
  
"Vreedik!" the passion roughened voice corrected. "Call me Vreedik!"  
  
"Vreedik…oh gawwd, yeah, that's sooo …" His words trailed off into a moan of pleasure as his partner's lips made a burning trail lower, across his stomach to where Tucker desperately wanted attention.

  
  
**~~*~~**

  
  
Hours later, lying in his lover's arms, Tucker stirred slightly, lifting his head to peer at Reed's face through the dim starlight, "Y'awake?" he asked.  
  
"Mm." The response was muted but came quickly enough to tell him Malcolm was alert.  
  
"That was some idea you came up with there," Tucker grinned in the darkness. "How do ya come up with these role plays or whatever you call em?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Malcolm murmured, pulling Tucker's head down against his shoulder. "I've always had a lively imagination, I suppose." He moved to press his lips against Tucker's tousled hair kissing him lightly. "It's fun."  
  
"Yeah, I'll give ya that," Tucker agreed, hitching closer to his lover's warmth. "Ya know, I never would've imagined playin' games like that in the bedroom…before I met you, that is."  
  
Well, then, I'm glad to think I've broadened your horizons." There was a snuffle of laughter as Reed tightened his arm around Tucker's shoulders. He was silent for a few moments, before he turned to face Tucker, fingers gently tracing the contours of his lover's face in the dark. "Where did you learn those Vulcan terms you used?"  
  
"What _kahr-y-tan_ and _kae'k'akkayam_?" Tucker smiled. "I spent the whole day makin' a 'cultural exchange,' with Kov ya know; you're not the only one who likes t'study that kinda stuff."  
  
"I suppose I'm not," Reed conceded. "Still, the fact that you learned how to pronounce those words so quickly was…surprising."  
  
"Oh I'm full of surprises," Tucker reached out and closed his fingers around Reed's cock as he spoke. "Ya want I should show ya a few of my more…intricate moves?"  
  
"I would find the experience…enlightening." Reed replied in his most practiced Vulcan tones. "Teach me how to be… _V'tosh Ka'tur_ ,"  
  
"With pleasure, mister Vreeee-dik."  
  
 **~FIN~**  
  



End file.
